Talk:Star Trek: The Next Generation - Birth of the Federation
Copyvio? This is a very well laid out page, in my opinion. Did the pictures come directly from in-game, or from an external website? If they're not original screencaps, the original website should be credited on the picture pages. Apart from that, I vote to have more of this type of Game page, since we've got lots of book pages nowadays. zsingaya 07:42, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Isn't this a copyvio? It says "descriptions are quoted from manual". - AJHalliwell 07:48, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) :*I'm not sure, there isn't any intent to deceive, since he's said they're from the manual. Perhaps it could be re-written in someone elses own words. However, we still need to find out if the pictures were copied from somewhere. zsingaya 07:53, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) I don't believe that the citations from the manual constitute any copyright violation. I did cite the source and there was no attempt to decieve. But if someone wants to re-write them, go ahead. I just felt that it might be a good idea to include some source material from the manual. If it is a copyright infringement then I agree that it should be taken down, I just don't think that it is. As for the pictures, they were obtained from Google image search and were in the public domain since I found them on several unrelated fan-sites. Once again, to the best of my understanding they also do not constitute a copyright infringement. that previous comment was mine. I forgot to sign in. Also, thank you for the compliament. I wanted to add the same level of information to this page as there was on the Armada page, since BOTF, despite all of its faults, is one of my favorite Star Trek games. BdoggMcCoy 18:25, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) I added descriptions of the different types of starships in the game to the page. I wrote these myself. BdoggMcCoy 19:36, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) I think you've done even better on this page now! Tell me, do we hear from any canon Star Trek characters during the game? zsingaya 20:37, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) No, there are no canon characters or in the game. The only time you hear dialouge is during the tactical combat mode. BdoggMcCoy 20:44, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Uh, no... You hear dialogue every time you encounter a minor race, with a different actor reading it for each of the five empires. There's also the greeting you get each time you encounter a new major race, though those are the same across all the empires. There are a few other instances as well. It's by no means limited to Tactical Combat. Are the voice-actors guest stars from Star Trek? I know sometimes they use actors such as Robert O'Reilly to do the voices for Klingons in games. Information like that would be very useful to put into an article like this, and even on the actor's page itself under "other appearances". zsingaya 20:50, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) I don't recognise any of the names and a search of memory alpha yielded no results. While I know this doesnt' constitute an exhaustive search, I don't believe that any of the voices in the game had any other association with the franchise. I think that they are just professional voice actors BdoggMcCoy 21:15, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Versions :There is many different versions of the game including one by Lazarus called Ultimate Dominion which replaces the Frengi with the Dominion and re-balances the game in many other ways. Posted by an anon - sounds like fan versions. — Morder (talk) 03:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :They are, not much was done for this game officially, a patch or two and that was it. --Terran Officer 05:01, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Your attention to all, I must report that Lazarus in the habit of using mods that steal in other sites and claims he is the true director BOTF.(Starfleet.command 03:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC)) ::That's nice- but quite irrelevant to the article.--31dot 10:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC)